


Come With Me If You Want To Leave

by GachMoBrea



Series: Speaking of Speedforce [2]
Category: DC Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Cliffhangery Ending, Conversations, Episode Related, Gen, OOC, Out of Character, Snart Saves the Day, Snart is a Legend, because i'm evil, bwahaha, fix-it?, references, speedforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-Post of "Speedforce Get Togethers" with Additions!<br/>For: LarielRomeniel<br/>Because: "Aww, Barry didn't take him with?"</p><p>Or, when Leonard Snart & Barry Allen met up in the Speedforce... Barry took Snart with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me If You Want To Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



Snart opened his eyes to blue-ish billowing clouds and low rumblings of thunder.  
Had he been thrown in the middle of a storm? Or was this what death was like?  
"Snart?"  
The Legend turns his head to look at the speedster out of costume.  
Barry's staring at him, eyes wide in shock. "How? What are you doing here?"  
"What?" Snart smirks. "This ain't heaven?"

Scarlett runs a hand through his hair and lets it rest against his neck as he stares at Snart with a look of disbelief.  
Was there something on his face?  
Snart looks down at himself to make sure he didn't look half blown up. He was in his casual clothes, no Captain Cold get up. There's no trace of damage from the explosion at the Vanishing Point.  
So why was the kid still staring at him like that?  
"Are you finally realizing how good looking I am, Scarlett?" Snart drawls, finally breaking the other's baffled expression. "It took until we were dead for you to notice?"  
"You're dead?" Barry chokes on the word. "What happened?"  
"I blew up," Snart deadpans. There's no need to sugarcoat the truth.  
Especially not now.

Barry chuckles, both hands going to his neck as if he needs them there to support the head on his shoulders.  
"What's so funny?" Snart frowns. "You expect me to go another way?"  
"No, it's just," the speedster shakes his head. "I blew up too."  
"Oh?" It's Snart's turn to chuckle. Of all the ways the hero could have kicked the bucket. "How did you manage that?"  
"Wells, another Wells, but-never mind," Barry waves a freed hand furiously as if wiping a board clean. "We were trying to get my speed back and after I got hit by lighting, well, I ended up here."  
"You got hit by lighting?" the Legend clarifies. "On purpose?"  
"Yeah, well, it was the only way to re-create the particle accelerator explosion," the kid shrugs his shoulders helplessly. "Dr. Wells seemed confident it would work."  
"Well, men in lab coats can't be trusted," Snart tilts his head, considering. "Actually, no one can be trusted. Assume everyone's trying to kill you and you survive longer."  
"It didn't help you," Barry points out. "You're here too."  
"That's your fault," Snart accuses, glaring at the kid. "You put those 'good in you' thoughts in my head and I stupidly did something heroic."  
"Really?" the speedster's eyebrows rise. "What?"  
"I held down the thing that made sure something blew up," the Legend doesn't bother remembering the technical terms. "There were other offers but, you know me, have to be the one to have the final say."

"I'm proud of you."  
Snart levels Barry with a cold glare. The speedster rolls his eyes.  
"Okay, so I'm not glad you died," he says sarcastically. "But I'm not surprised."  
"Don't say it-"  
"I always knew-"  
"I said don't say it."  
"That there was good in you."  
"You said it," Snart shakes his head. "I already mentioned this earlier. Was it necessary to say it again, Barry?"  
The young hero shrugs, "It felt good to say."

"Is this how eternity is going to be?" the Legend drawls. "Listening to your overtly positive prattle while we stand around in this blue tornado?"  
Barry frowns, looking off to the side. Snart doesn't see anything.

"Do you see that?" the speedster asks him, eyes still locked on whatever he's looking at. "It's..."  
The young hero doesn't finish his sentence. He just keeps staring off into the abyss.  
"Don't go towards the light," Snart mocks. "Actually, you're already dead, so you might as well."  
"You honestly don't see that?" Barry turns a worried look to the Legend. "Do you at least feel that pull?"  
Maybe they were in purgatory. That middle ground where the universe decided where you actually ended up.  
"Like I said," Snart puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. "You're already dead. What could it hurt?"  
The Legend pushes the other in the direction the hero is looking, hoping it will get the kid to move. Barry turns back to him and frowns, "I'm not going without you."  
"Touching, Barry," Len drawls. "But just because we're 'blown up buddies' doesn't mean you have to take me with."  
The speedster's frowns turns to an almost angry look of determination.  
"I'm not going without you," the hero repeats, this time a little slower in order to make a point.  
Then Barry offers his hand and Snart can't decide if he should roll his eyes or slap the offered appendage.  
"Just," the speedster closes his eyes, takes a breath before opening them again. "Take the hand before I grab yours and this gets weird."  
Snart hesitates, but he isn't really keen on staying in the temporary afterlife, so he takes the hero's hand and they are both enveloped in the surrounding clouds.

\---

Barry wakes suddenly in his bed at his old home. Snart's nowhere to be seen.  
The hero goes downstairs and the sight of Joe behind crime scene tape in his CCPD jacket makes his stomach churn.  
"We thought familiar surrounding would make this easier for you," the Speedforce whatever-or whoever-tells him with a smile on Faux Joe's face.  
"Where's Snart?" Barry demands, swallowing the lump growing in his throat.  
Before he lets any supernatural force play with his head he has to figure out where the criminal turned Legend went.  
Faux Joe frowns, "He wasn't supposed to be here."  
"Well, he was, so where is he now?" the hero takes a threatening step closer, anger flaring against the pain of the memories playing without his permission in the back of his mind.  
"He's safe," Faux Joe narrows his eyes. "We have more important things to discuss, Barry."  
"I'm not discussing anything until I see him," Barry's hands tighten into fists. Too many people played him for a fool. People he knew. This thing pretending to be his foster father? He didn't even know what it was. He wasn't about to trust it.  
Faux Joe sighs, "Very well."  
There's a sound of a door opening and closing behind Barry and he turns to watch Snart falter through the front. The Legend's eyes are wide as he gets his footing, before returning to his regular, calculated expression as he takes in his new surroundings.  
"Not so alone after all," Snart drawls, catching sight of Faux Joe in the chair. "Are we still in Kansas, Scarlett?"  
Something in Barry's chest eases at the calm tone of the other man.  
"Satisfied, Barry?" Faux Joe remarks, standing. "There are other places for you to be. Other people you must speak with."  
"I take it we're not back home yet," the Legend muses, crossing his arms. "Is this where you save the princess from the castle and get the magic mushroom?"  
"You're full of references these days," the hero smirks.  
"Too much time with a bright eyes scientist," Snart scowls.  
"Barry," Faux Joe presses, tone warning and slightly angry.  
"Right, I've-I've got to," Barry moves his arms, not sure how to explain what he didn't understand himself.  
"You've gotta run," the Legend takes a seat across from Faux Joe. "Hurry it along so we can get outta here."  
With a huffed laugh, the hero leaves the house in search of what he didn't know he needed to find. At least Snart was safe and he was out of that house.

\---

After Faux Joe disappears, Snart gets bored and decides to go for a walk.  
The earth is such a peaceful place when it isn't really the earth and there were no people on it.  
At one point, he sees Barry talking to someone on a park bench across a pond, but he doesn't wave to the other or try to catch him. Whatever the speedster was there for...  
Well, Snart couldn't help him. So he ignored him until the other man figured it out.  
Central City keeps morphing and changing around the Legend. Wherever they were, it needed to center itself around the speedster.  
Snart was a just a hitchhiker.

Eventually, Barry find his way back to Snart.  
"I saw Cisco," the speedster tells him. "He was reaching out to me, I could have left, but not if I wanted my powers."  
"Gee, thanks for telling me you would have left me behind, Barry," Snart drawls, lifting himself onto a counter of the bank he was in.  
"I wouldn't have-That's not what I meant," the hero flusters.  
"Clearly you didn't take door number one, Scarlett," the Legend points out, smirking at the appropriate nickname for the other's current color. "What's the plan then?"  
"I've got to catch my speed," Barry says slowly, still not fully understanding what was going on. "If I want my powers back I have to get then back myself."  
"So, regular you has to catch super-powered you or some such astrical nonsense?" Snart clarifies unhelpfully. "Great, I better make myself comfortable here then."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Snart," Barry frowns.  
"You were the one who thought about leaving me behind," Snart reminds him with a point of his finger.  
"I brought you here."  
"You say that like it's a good thing. I feel like a third wheel."  
"You would have preferred to stay in the Speedforce? Alone?"  
"Is that where we were? We're not dead after all?"  
"No, we're not dead," the hero sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
"So how do we get back home, Hero?" Snart asks, leaning back on the counter to see if there was at least fake money to steal. Just to pass the time.  
"I have to catch my speed," Barry shrugs.  
"Yeah, you said that," the Legend turns an unimpressed look to the other. "What happened if you can miraculously do that?"  
Barry opens his mouth, then closes it.  
Snart sighs, "Hopefully your Jedi friends will let us go after you prove yourself worthy."

\---

Barry leaves again to 'chase after his speed' and Snart goes back to strolling through the imaginary town.  
He throws a few rocks to see if the windows actually break and tries to set a few fires in Mick's honor. The fake world just adjusts and the Legend finds himself back outside Barry's childhood home.  
'These 'speedforce' fellas sure liked to kick the kid when he was down,' Snart frowns, walking up the stairs as silently as possible.  
There are voices inside, a woman's and Barry's. They're taking turns quoting something, before the hero takes over the monologue completely.  
It's mushy-gushy childhood nonsense that Snart regrets overhearing.

Using the reflection of a mirror, Snart watches the hero's progress.  
When Barry miraculously changes into The Flash costume, the Legend opens the door and waits just out of reach.  
He isn't going to let the hero accidentally leave him there.  
A blue tornado appears in the living room of the house.  
The woman tells Barry to go and the speedster looks heartbroken.  
Snart steps into sight just as a familiar, female voice calls out to the hero.  
Barry looks to Snart and smiles. The Legend doesn't return the gesture, but he takes the speedster's hand as he reaches for someone else's.  
Iris West joins them in the blue vortex, her face a mixture of relief and utter confusion. The Legend was tempted to wave at the woman's perplexed face.

When the tornado dissipates, they're in an unfamiliar room with far more people than there were a few seconds ago.  
"Captain Cold?" Cisco squeaks, gawking at him. "How-?"  
"Ramon," a tall man in black, who looks a lot like a dead Wells, growls at the genius.  
"Right. Girder." Cisco sputters on about their current, near death problem while the Not Dead Wells accompanies him with facial expressions and hand gestures.  
The door bursts inward as they finish and Barry stares at the Meta with confidence.  
Scarlett grabs hold of Iris and goes to the door.  
"Hey Tony!" the reporter shouts to get the Meta's attention. Then Barry flashes them away and Girder chases after.  
"They're taking-" Cisco starts as the other man nods in realization.  
"The long way," the man in black finishes.  
Both males rush out of the room, leaving Snart with Detective West, Barry's dad, and some girl in a hospital bed.

"I thought you took off with a captain from space," the detective says, sounding skeptical of the very words coming out of his mouth.  
"It's a long story I have no intention of sharing with you," Snark smirks at the other man's frown. "What sort of peril has Team Flash brought upon the world while I was gone?"  
"Oh, you know," Joe shrugs. "Alternate universes and psycho speedsters bent on world domination. Nothing unusual."  
"Good to know nothing's changed," the Legend nods to the other man, taking the stairs two at a time to leave.  
"Where are you going?" the detective asks, hand nonchalantly resting near his gun.  
"Didn't you hear?" Snart raises an eyebrow. "There are zombie Metas in the house."  
"And what are you going to do without your gun?" Joe points with one hand where the Cold Gun should be strapped.  
Snart curses inwardly. He was so used to the weapon, he had forgotten he rested it against Mick before blowing himself up.  
The Legend blinks. That's not something you think to yourself every day.  
"I guess I'll have to get Cisco to make me another one," Snart recovers quickly, confident smirk already back in place. The detective looks like he wants to say something else, but the Legend doesn't give him a chance. He's already left.

\---

Snart stands back while Barry saves the day again and then revives the girl in the bed with only a touch. The kid was full of surprises.  
While the man in black -Dr. Wells, Snart remembers Barry telling him about 'another Wells' back in the Speedforce- hugs his daughter the speedster walks out of the medical room to smile at the Legend.  
"So," Cisco says quietly. "Are you, like, magic now?"  
"What was that?" Det. West adds his own question.  
Dr. Wells 2 pulls away from his daughter to tell them, "That, was the Speedforce."  
"You mean the blue cloud we were in also gave Barry special healing powers?" Snart drawls, unconvinced.  
"Who are you?" Wells 2 looks to the Legend annoyed. "What were you doing in the Speedforce? How did you get there?"  
"I blew myself up," Snart enjoys watching the looks of shock he gets for the statement. "Apparently that's the entrance fee, though I wouldn't recommend it."  
"Where's the Cold Gun?" Cisco asks about his creation turned bane of existence.  
"I had to leave it at ground zero," the Legend frowns at his leg that feels naked without the weapon. "Any chance you wanna make me another one?"  
"Are you kidding me?" the genius growls. "No! Never. No way."  
"What's a 'Cold Gun'?" Wells 2 asks, eyes looking to anyone who will give him an answer, including Snart.  
"Barry, will you please tell Cisco about all the wonderful things I can do now that I'm part of the good guys?" the Legend smiles at the genius's reddening face.  
"You are not a good guy, Cold," Cisco growls. "You aren't even a decent man who does the occasional okay thing."  
"I did save the world from an immortal madman," Snart announces in a monotone. "On multiple Time Lines."  
Well, he really attempted to stop Savage, without much success. Cisco didn't need to know that. Besides, after taking the last shot for the team, they probably (finally) offed the psycho.  
'Team.' Right, he should probably get word to them that he wasn't really dead.  
"Also," Snart interjects the fight that had broken out between Cisco and Barry that he was ignoring. "Any chance one of you brainiacs can make a time beacon? I need to contact the WaveRider and let them know I haven't bought the farm yet."  
"Time beacon?" the Wells 2 guy looks interested. "How is it supposed to function?"  
"If I knew that," the Legend turns a cold stare to the scientist. "I wouldn't need you guys, now would I?"  
"There are bigger fish to fry, fellas," Joe interjects. "We've got to stop Zoom and his Meta buddies."  
"And save Caitlin," Cisco runs a hand through his hair, visually angry at himself for loosing focus.  
"Snow got nabbed again?" Snart remarks. "You should get your friends better protection, Scarlett."  
Wells 2 jerks his head up, frowning at the nickname while the speedster rolls his eyes. Snart just smirks.

\---

In the end, Cisco agrees to make another Cold Gun for Snart. It takes quite a lot of convincing from the rest of his team, but the genius eventually gives in.  
"For the fight against Zoom," Cisco grumbles, stalking off towards his work table. "But this is the absolute, last time!"

 

Then Caitlin Snow waltzes right into STAR Labs without them having to lift a finger.  
"Snart?" the brunette woman looks to the Legend, lost and shaking.  
"Easy there, Doc," Snart tells her calmly, recognizing something in her eyes he doesn't like. "I'm a good guy now."  
"Where's my sandwich?" Cisco demands, stepping into the room before locking eyes onto the woman. "Caitlin!"  
The genius goes straight to his friend and wraps her into a hug.  
"Well, mostly a good guy," the Legend smirks, knowing that he's being ignored. The sandwich had tasted great.

Snart bows out of the touching reunion. He decides to check on Lisa. He hadn't seen her since The Pilgrim situation and he was curious to see how she was handling the evil speedster problem.  
"Lenny!" Lisa pulls him into a hug as he strides into her favorite hideout. "Does this mean you've saved the future and all that garbage?"  
"I had to leave the party early," he returns the hug before letting go. "I expect the others to finish the job without me."  
His sister laughs, "Yeah, and I expect to win the lottery."  
"Wishful thinking, I know," Snart shrugs. "But without a way to contact them, it's all I've got."  
Lisa brings two glasses and a bottle of alcohol over to the kitchen island while Snart takes a seat on one of the two stools.  
"How have things been here with Zoom?" Snart asks after his sister has poured them each a glass.  
"I've been laying low after, well," Lisa tilts her head back and forth a few times. "You know."  
Snart frowns, staring at the brown liquid, "Yeah."  
"I'm fine," Lisa smacks his arm. "Stop acting like a wuss."  
"As soon as you stop fawning over Cisco," Snart downs his drink in one go, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat. His sister is blushing.  
"If I find out the two of you have been having secret rendezvous while I was away," the Legend says idly, pouring himself another drink. "There will be words."  
"You're back less than five minutes and you're already threatening people," Lisa scoffs, refilling her own glass.  
"You said to stop being a wuss," Snart turns his glass upside down and plonks it on the counter. That's enough for one sitting. There's still work to do later.  
They talk for a few hours before Snart rises with a groan and tells his sister, "I've got to go back and help the goodie two-shoes save Central City."  
"Out of the frying pan?" his sister offers, smiling as he kisses the top of her head.  
Snart walks to the door and answers, "It's up to me to keep things chill."  
The Legend smirks as he closes the door to his sister's fit of giggles.

\---

"Here," Cisco shoves the completed Cold Gun into Snart's chest as he enters the main room of STAR Labs. "Better keep this one intact."  
"Thanks," Snart drawls, hefting the weapon in one hand to test the feel of it.  
"There aren't any missing pieces either," the genius assures him angrily.  
"Wouldn't be very much help to The Flash if my only source of assistance was broken," the Legend smirks.

 

When The Flash goes out to start fighting the 'earth 2' Metas, Captain Cold appears along side the speedster to fight for the good guys. The re-powered hero makes it look easy and Snart allows himself to be impressed.  
The cops first try to shoot at the Legend, but Detective West assures them he's on their side and it seems to work.  
Plus, the fact that Snart saves Captain Singh from being shot in the shoulder helps.

 

Then the world is enveloped in blue lightning as Snart gets that strange sensation he's only ever had when being dragged around by The Flash.  
When the world stops passing by Snart in blue-ish blurs, he finds himself in a familiar cell of the CCPD.  
There's a man dressed in a darker version of Barry's get up. Blue lighting, instead of his speedster's yellow, is crackling around the enemy as it looks at Snart.  
"I've seen you before," Zoom growls, tilting his head slightly. "While traveling through earths and time."  
The dark speedster takes a slow step closer, "Why are you here?"  
"Listen, Sparky," Snart drawls, hand clenching tight around his gun. "This is my city, and I don't take too kindly to fake speedsters trying to take it over."  
The Legend moves to shoot at Zoom, but he dodges it easier than Barry ever has. The next thing Snart knows, his gun is outside the cell and he's having a glaring contest with his new enemy.  
"Why are you helping The Flash?" Zoom ignores the failed attempt at injury as he tries to out-glare Captain Cold. "Are you two friends?"  
Snart barks out a laugh in the monster's face. "Hardly. Haven't you heard? I tried to kill The Flash multiple times, then I almost killed three of his friends."  
"You've manipulated time," the dark speedster says. In a blink, he's in the Legend's face. "How have you done that without bringing on the Time Wraiths?"  
"Magical unicorn poop, does it look like I'd know?" Snart growls back to the Meta who's trying to scare him.  
Zoom takes Snart by the throat, "Tell me what I want to know."  
"Pass." Snart lifts his legs and slams his feet into the dark speedster's chest, knocking him away while he simultaneously twists his neck out of the other's grip in a maneuver Sara had taught him. Zoom loses his hold and Snart lands on his feet easily and sprints for his gun.  
In any other circumstance, he would have gotten away with it.  
But the fact of the matter is, he was still fighting against a SPEEDSTER.

Zoom has him in two blinks and then throws him against the wall.  
Snart's head snaps up and he hears something crack as his vision swirls.  
"Nice try," the dark speedster growls, backhanding the Legend and sending him into darkness.

\---

When Snart opens his eyes, he ridiculously assumes to see blue billowing clouds. Seeing grey walls and cell bars confuses him until his vision clears with his memory and the last few hours come trickling back.  
Concussions weren't fun. Snart's head swims and his stomach churns as he pushes himself up into a sitting position.  
Zoom is no longer there. The dark speedster had left.  
He also left Snart's Cold Gun.  
And the cell was unlocked.  
Villains these days were idiots.

Slowly, carefully, Snart grabs his gun and uses the bars of the cell to pull himself to his feet. The world tilts and he thinks he might pass out again, but he clenches his eyes tight closed and forces his body to cooperate.  
He had to get out and back to the others. This Zoom guy was a literal pain.  
Swaying slightly, the Legend makes it out of the cell and down the halls towards the main entrance. Snart's steps become stronger as he takes each one. His vision is still a little hazy around the edges, but he doesn't feel the overpowering need to fall sleep.  
Snart pushes the door to the main room open a crack and frowns at the amount of 'earth 2' Metas milling about. Just as he's about to attempt to form an escape plan, the Metas all grab their heads and start shouting out in discomfort.  
Snart didn't hear a thing.  
Zoom appears at the steps and acts like an animal as he growls at whatever he was being tortured by. Maybe Team Flash managed a giant dog whistle for other worlders.  
The dark speedster forces himself to step down the staircase and he punches the air, forming a watery sort of something out of nothing. It's like a wetter version of the Speedforce.  
Snart wasn't about to let him get away.  
So he shoots him with the Cold Gun.

Zoom shouts, the portal-because it had to be some sort of portal- vanishes and Snart shoots at the dark speedster again. The Metas have fallen like pins and not even their super evil leader could resist the otherwise un-hearable attack.  
Snart moves to stand over the monster, gun pointed to the man's head as it lay there unconscious.  
"By 'take care of' you mean, murder," the memory of Stein's voice rings in his pounding head as he glares down at the dark speedster.  
He might be a Legend, but he was still a criminal.  
Snart fires.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Show, or any of the Characters. (You can tell by how Out Of Character they are.)


End file.
